Fairy Tale Shmairy Tale
by Collide
Summary: This is the end of the fic! See what everyone's up to! The fairy tale is over. . . or is it? Send out a review for me! Mimato, Takari and Taiora!
1. Chapter 1

*This one's going to be a long shot for me, but I have a feeling some people will get a kick out of it at least! Haha! This fic is a loosely based on . . . .*drumroll* Peter Pan. I know, I know, you're thinking "whaaaaa?", but it's true, and I think it'll be good. And it's Mimato too, so just a warning to all my people out there who don't like them . . . tough! Anyway, here is my new fic, and if you think it has a snowball's chance, then please review it for me and say so! Thanks!*  
  
Fairy Tale Shmairy Tale  
  
Chapter One  
  
Darkness settled down on the quiet town of Odaiba Japan as the sun set slowly out of sight. Children settled down into their beds, their dreams filled with many different things. In a small white house on the corner of a quiet suburban street, inside a small room decorated pink sat a young teen in front of her mirror. She brushed her thick brown hair slowly, and set the brush down, looking into the mirror at her reflection and sighing softly. The door to her room opened a crack, and a well dressed woman peeked in, smiling when she saw the child sitting neatly at her vanity.  
  
"Mimi, dear we're leaving now." The woman said, her voice melodic as she spoke. The girl looked up and stood, walking to the woman and hugging her gently.  
  
"Goodnight, mother. I wish I could come along. You know how I enjoy parties." Mimi said to her mother, her big brown eyes wide and hopeful. Mimi's mother shook her head and patted Mimi's before gently pushing her daughter toward her bed.  
  
"Now you know you aren't to be at social gatherings until you have someone to escort you. And as I see no young man here to take you, you must stay at home. I'm certain that soon your father will have found someone for you." Mimi's mother replied. Mimi pouted slightly before climbing into her large four poster bed and pulling the down quilt up to her chin.  
  
"That's my good girl. It's hard to believe that tomorrow you'll be seventeen years old. Time passes by so quickly." Mimi's mother said, kissing Mimi's forehead. The door opened again, and Mimi's father walked in, dressed in a black tuxedo and top hat.  
  
"How is my little baby? All ready for bed?" Mr. Tachikawa asked, beaming down on Mimi, who returned the smile with a pout.  
  
"I'm no baby. I can take care of myself. I should also be able to attend the party tonight, I do believe. The other girls are going without escorts, why shouldn't I be able to?" Mimi whined, her eyes pleading.  
  
"No daughter of mine will attend a party alone. And until I find someone suitable for you to step out with, you shall remain in this house." Mr. Tachikawa answered, annoyed. His daughter was too good for the riff raff at the parties, and he wanted to be assured that the person she spent her time with was good enough for her.  
  
"Let's go, Miriam." Mr. Tachikawa said as Mimi pulled the quilt over her head angrily. As he parents walked down the stairs, Mrs. Tachikawa pulled on her husband's coat lightly.  
  
"Perhaps we're being too harsh, making her stay in and miss these parties. She is right, there are many girls who are going alone." Mrs. Tachikawa said.  
  
"Are you saying that I don't know what's good for Mimi?" Mr. Tachikawa asked, looking down at his small wife. She shook her head slowly, and Mr. Tachikawa opened the door for her, nodding as he followed her out the door.  
  
Back in Mimi's bedroom, Mimi had gotten out of bed and watched her parents climb into a cab and drive down the street toward the party. Frustrated, the girl flopped down onto the window seat and parted the curtains to get a better look at the stars. She noticed a very bright star and sighed, remembering a story her mother had told her as a child.  
  
"The second star to the right. . . " Mimi said to herself as she rose and walked about her room. She tied her hair back into a cute pony tail as she recited the story to herself.  
  
"The second star to the right is where there lived a boy who never grew up. His name was Peter Pan, and he led a group of boys who were forever young called the Lost Boys." Mimi said to herself, taking her seat back at the window seat and looking wistfully out at the night sky.  
  
Meanwhile, a tiny white light flew through the dimly lit streets, followed by a much bigger white light. They dashed through alleys, knocking over trash cans and scaring cats as they went. The bigger light flew ahead of the smaller light, flying toward a sleepy little street where a solitary light was on. The light stopped under the flower box and listened as a girl told a story aloud. The light faded slightly, and the figure of a young man in a tattered brown shirt and blue pants was able to be seen. He had bright blonde hair and large piercing blue eyes, and he listened intently as the girl in the house told the story, her voice like a song as it wafted out the window and into his ears. He heard her rise and peeked over the flower box into a small pink room where a girl around his age was walking around in pink pajamas, her hair tied up. The boy scampered into the room silently and paced around behind the girl, completely entranced by her. Her hair was long and smelled like vanilla, and her eyes were brown and soulful. The boy was so busy looking and listening that he didn't notice she had stopped pacing, and he ran smack into her.  
  
"Eeeek!" Mimi screeched, jumping away from whatever she had run into and leaping on top of her bed. She saw someone jump as well and hide behind her desk. Mimi grabbed a pillow and approached the desk, where the faintest light was emitting from behind it. Curious, Mimi looked around to the back and saw a boy kneeling behind the desk, a worried look on his handsome face. He caught sight of Mimi again and stood, his eyes searching for some kind of sign she wasn't going to hurt him.  
  
"Who . . . . who are you?" Mimi asked, her voice stumbling. The boy smiled and bowed to Mimi, his blonde hair falling messily around his face as he stood.  
  
"My name is Matt Ishida, and I couldn't help but overhear your story. I'm sorry for the intrusion." Matt stated politely.  
  
"My name is Mimi Tachikawa, and I want to know how on earth you got up to the third story of this house without making a sound?" Mimi replied. Matt smiled a crooked smile and pulled out a whistle. He played a couple tones, and suddenly a small white flicker of light was standing on his shoulder. The light faded, and Mimi gasped. Standing on Matt's shoulder was a very small pixie.  
  
"This is Sora. I found her when I got to Never Land four years ago." Matt explained, motioning to the redheaded pixie beside him. Sora wore a small green dress that hugged her tight. She looked at Mimi and frowned.  
  
"I don't think she likes me." Mimi said as Sora nodded quickly. Matt shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, making Sora topple off of them. Luckily she had two crystalline wings to hold her up.  
  
"She can make me fly. That's how I got here tonight. That's how I get around in Never Land too." Matt said, smiling as he thought of his home fondly.  
  
"That's the second time you've mentioned that place. It's not real . . . it can't be. It's a fairy tale." Mimi said, walking back to the window seat and looking out toward the stars. Matt walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh it's real alright. I live there." Matt objected. Mimi looked back at him and laughed.  
  
"And I should believe this? Why should I believe this?" Mimi asked Matt, who shrugged again.  
  
"I'll have to show you. Do you want to take a trip?" Matt asked. Mimi's face paled as she shook her head and looked down at the ground.  
  
"I'm not climbing down the house like a common . . . . child!" Mimi protested. Now it was Matt's turn to laugh as he motioned to Sora, who shook her head in protest.  
  
"Sora . . . . please?" Matt asked, giving the fairy a puppy dog look that could melt anyone's heart. Sora sighed and flew to Mimi, showering her with glittery dust as she flew. Mimi sneezed, and suddenly she found herself clinging to the ceiling fan and crying out in shock.  
  
"That's how I got up here. Sora can make me fly. So do you want to go?" Matt asked, rising off the floor and extending his hand out to Mimi. Mimi looked down to the floor, then at Matt, then back to the floor. She let go of the fan and took Matt's hand, letting him lead her out the window into the chilled night air. Sora followed the two of them as the ascended into the air toward the bright star Mimi had earlier been thinking about.  
  
*This looks like a good place to quit for now. I know it's not the normal fanfic, but I think it has at least a little potential! Review this for me, so I can decide whether or not to keep going with it! I'll be needing 5 reviews for a second chapter. Thanks!* 


	2. Chapter 2

*Hey! I have a big shout out to divine-angel143, Castraphica, and Savoan Locc: Thanks so much for reviewing my fic so soon! I am so appreciative of your input! (except S.L.-your review confused me immensely, but I appreciated it nonetheless). I'm definitely writing another chapter now that at least some people have read and reviewed it!*  
  
Fairy Tale Shmairy Tale  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Mimi clutched Matt's hand as he ascended higher and higher. The houses and other buildings below them grew smaller until they were unable to be seen. Mimi looked over at Matt, who was gliding along happily, whistling a tune Mimi didn't know.  
  
"When exactly will we arrive in Never Land, Matt?" Mimi asked. Matt stopped whistling and looked over at her and for the first time looked into her eyes. Cobalt met chocolate, sending a jolt through each other's spines.  
  
"We're almost there, look just ahead. Can you see the mist around the star? Those are clouds, for that is no ordinary star, but an entire world." Matt exclaimed, soaring a bit faster. Mimi smiled and looked ahead at the star, which was indeed shrouded in mist-like clouds. Mimi looked over at Matt again, but came face to face with Sora, who was glaring at her with jealous rust colored eyes. Mimi blushed slightly and turned her face forward again, watching as they began to enter the mist.  
  
"Home sweet home!" Matt called as they left the clouds and entered a bright blue sky. Mimi gasped in amazement as she took in the beautiful surroundings. The sky was the color of a robin's egg, and rainbows criss- crossed the sky. A large island sat in the middle of a seemingly endless ocean, green plants covering the surface. There was a small cove where there sat a mighty looking ship with white sails.  
  
"It's beautiful! I never imagined it would look this way!" Mimi said as Matt settled the two of them down on top of a cloud. Mimi nervously shifted, afraid she would fall through at any given moment. Matt stretched out lazily and smiled, his blue eyes closing with bliss.  
  
"Yep, this is it. The stories really don't do it justice. I heard them all when I was a child, and when I first arrived here, I was shocked that Captain Hook actually had both hands." Matt said nonchalantly as Sora landed on his shoulder, sitting against the boy's neck lightly.  
  
"Captain Hook is real? And he has his hands?" Mimi asked, amazed. The story wasn't seeming to be an exact account. Of course how could it be, it was a fairy tale! Matt nodded and opened his eyes again.  
  
"He sure does. Although there have been times where I could have nipped one off, but I was sporting and let him keep them." Matt boasted. Mimi made a sour face and started to relax on the cloud.  
  
"So when did you actually get here?" Mimi asked, intrigued by the boy sitting next to her and his amazing life.  
  
"When I was thirteen. I ran away from home, and ran into Sora here, who sprinkled me with the dust she put on you. Then she showed me how to get here, and I've been here for four years. The funny thing is, I have been aging all these years, but the Lost Boys. . . they haven't aged a bit. I don't really understand it much myself, but Sora's working on a way to keep me seventeen forever." Matt said, motioning to Sora, who stood and curtsied proudly.  
  
"Lost Boys? There are Lost Boys here?" Mimi cried, incredulous. Some parts of the tale were turning out right, while others were a bit skewed from what she had heard. Matt nodded and stood, bringing Mimi up with him. He prepared to take off with her, but the sound of a cannon burst caught his attention, and he ducked down fast, dragging Mimi down as well. Matt caught his breath but realized he was lying somewhat on top of Mimi, and got up quickly, his face tomato red. Mimi also blushed and stood as Matt looked down at the ship.  
  
"It's Hook. He's seen us. We'd best be going to the forest and hide out with the Lost Boys." Matt said, taking Mimi's hand once again and flying out of the cloud quickly, heading into the island's dense forest. Sora followed behind, her facial features showing more and more jealousy.  
  
Matt soared quickly down into the lush forest, dragging Mimi along as Sora continued to follow them. Mimi ducked as long moss covered branches threatened to catch her face. Matt slowed down suddenly, remembering Mimi wasn't used to her surroundings like Matt was. He stopped on top of a mighty oak tree and stabilized the girl he was toting. He looked behind him to make certain Sora was still with them, smiling when he saw her tiny form on a smaller limb.  
  
"Sorry about the crazy flight. I just didn't want them to see where I was going. No one knows where we live except us, and that keeps us safe from the pirates, and the Indians too." Matt said absently, looking beyond Mimi to the edge of the forest.  
  
"Indians?" Mimi gulped, remembering the tale and the Indian chief. Matt nodded and took off again, this time not taking Mimi's hand. Mimi watched Matt take off and uncertainly stepped off the limb, finding herself in mid air seconds later.  
  
"Come on, Mimi! Sora and I are gonna beat you home!" Matt called as he and Sora flew together. Mimi cried out in protest.  
  
"I don't know where you live, Matt! How can I find it if I don't know where it is?" Mimi argued. Suddenly something hard hit her in the head, and she screamed in a mixture of pain and fright. Matt stopped again and looked back in time to see Mimi plummet toward the ground. His azure eyes widened in horror as she dropped, and he sprinted down to catch her. He dove straight down as Mimi fell, and caught her a few feet before the earth caught her first. Holding the young girl in his arms, he noticed she was unconscious, and a bump was forming on her forehead.  
  
"Matt! Matt I got her!" A young boy around seven exclaimed, running up to Matt with his slingshot in hand. Behind him ran a boy around four and another boy around six. All were dressed in the same brown tattered shirts and blue pants, and all had dirt on their youthful faces. The first to speak had dark brown hair with matching brown eyes, a pair of goggles topping the messy hair style.  
  
"You shoulda seen it, Matt! Tai just shot straight up in the air! Whatever she was chasing ya for, don't worry. We'll take care of it." The youngest boy, a blonde with dazzling blue eyes matching Matt's said.  
  
"You blockheads! I brought her here! I told you what I was going out for when I left last night! Let's get back to the treehouse and get her to bed." Matt scolded the trio, who looked guiltily at Mimi, then Matt. Matt started walking, and the others followed him quietly. Tai put the slingshot securely in his back pocket as he walked behind Matt.  
  
Mimi moaned as she sat up. She noticed she wasn't at home, and her eyes widened when she saw Matt sitting in a chair nearby. He smiled a lopsided grin when he noticed Mimi was awake, and approached her.  
  
"I thought that was all a dream . . . " Mimi said, rubbing her sore head gingerly. Matt handed Mimi a cool cloth, and she put it on her forehead trying to soothe away the pain.  
  
"Sorry about the little attack. Tai thought you were chasing me." Matt explained. His mind startled him as it began to whirl with thoughts.  
  
'Not that I'd mind you chasing me . . . ' Matt thought. He was so taken aback by his conscience's sudden outburst he blushed crimson. Mimi watched curiously as Matt's face turned tomato red and giggled melodically.  
  
"Tai . . . he's a Lost Boy?" Mimi asked. As if on cue, Tai walked in with an apple in hand, a large bite taken from it.  
  
"Yea, I'm sorry I shot ya. I thought you were trying to hurt Matt." Tai apologized, offering the half eaten fruit to Mimi, who politely refused. Tai shrugged and continued munching. Matt punched Tai in the side playfully.  
  
"This is Tai, he's my age. He's been here for a couple years now, and he's my right hand man." Matt said. He motioned around the room to a blonde and a redhead playing cards with a boy around eight and a young girl around fourteen.  
  
"The blonde's TK, my little brother. He's been here for almost ten years." TK looked toward where he heard his name mentioned and smiled at Mimi politely before turning back to the game.  
  
"I'm Izzy, and I've been here for about ten years as well." The redhead stated, not looking up from his cards for a second. The boy beside him ran a hand through his blue hair and sighed, defeated.  
  
"You beat me again. This game is rigged, I promise you!" he stated, tossing his cards into the middle of the stump they played on.  
  
"That one there is Joe. He's been here for ten years too, since he was eight. And the girl we just found about a month ago. She's been here her whole life, she says. Her name's Kari. She's the first Lost Girl." Matt explained. Mimi nodded as she looked at the girl with curious brown eyes. She was small and petite, with a cherub face and light rust colored eyes similar to Sora's. Her light brown hair was long and thick, and hung down to the middle of her back. She turned to Mimi and smiled a sad sweet smile at her before turning back to the game.  
  
"I see. . . So if they've been here for ten years, then why do they still look like they're barely half the age they should be? And where's Sora, Matt?" Mimi asked. Matt motioned to a small flower blossom, and pulled back a petal to show Mimi a small home inside it. Sora was soundly sleeping inside on a bed of grass and leaves. Mimi gasped and peeked inside, amazed by the tiny home Sora had made herself.  
  
"The age thing, I'm not so sure. All I know is that apparently Sora found them when they were those ages and brought them all here at the same time. Kari is the only one who had been aging besides me, it seems. It's very strange, indeed." Matt added, watching the children play cards and chase each other around the room. Mimi's mind was swimming with questions, but she was apprehensive about asking such things.  
  
"I think I'm ready to get out of bed now. My head feels a little better." Mimi said, looking to Matt and Tai, who were sitting on the chair and watching her. Mimi blushed slightly from the attention she received. Kari called to Tai, and he left the two teens to join the card game.  
  
"Would you like to see Never Land?" Matt asked Mimi, growing timid. Mimi noticed this change in Matt's attitude and smiled. She nodded and got out of the bed and followed Matt out of the tree house.  
  
"Who was that girl, Tai?" Kari asked. Tai looked toward the door Matt and Mimi had walked out of, then back at Kari with bright eyes.  
  
"That, my friend, is our new mother."  
  
*The end for now! I'll need some more feedback for this thing so I know if it's terrible or not! This one's going to be a little more romantic than any original Peter Pan stories, so brace yourself! Thanks again for reading, and now if you would simply press the review button and send something, I would be even more appreciative!* 


	3. Chapter 3

*New chapter! Yay! I am really enjoying writing this fanfic, and I think I might do this same type of story in the Cardcaptor Sakura section as well. That story would be based primarily on Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty, whichever I decide on! Anyway, on with the fic!*  
  
Fairy Tale Shmairy Tale  
  
Mimi and Matt flew through the bright blue sky, twirling and laughing as they traveled. Matt did several flips and descended down to the crystal clear water where he glided inches above it and grazed his fingers over the placid surface. Mimi giggled and soared past Matt toward a tiny lagoon where moss covered rocks jutted from the water. Beams of sunlight scattered around the dim area showed it to be quite lovely. Flowers in and out of the water bloomed brightly. Mimi stopped and looked for Matt, but realized she had lost him.  
  
'He must know where I went. I'm certain if I sit still, he will find me.' Mimi thought as she landed gently on top of a large smooth rock. She knelt down and looked at her reflection only to gasp and stand suddenly. Out of the water sprung a girl with honey colored hair and sea green eyes. Perched on top of her head was a crown fashioned out of shells and seaweed. She wore a pair of seashells and a net-like shirt over her torso, and Mimi immediately noticed she had no legs; she was a mermaid.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here? This lagoon is a secret place only few know of." the mermaid hissed. Mimi noticed that four other girls who were all wearing similar things appeared around her. A redhead flopped onto a rock with grace, combing her hair with a fish bone. Another blonde and a brunette splashed Mimi with their tails.  
  
"I didn't know! Stop splashing me!" Mimi shouted, becoming frightened by the mermaids. She tried to take off and fly away, but the water had washed off Sora's fairy dust, and Mimi stood helpless on the rock.  
  
"Matt!" Mimi called as a mermaid with black hair grabbed Mimi and drug her into the water. She felt herself being pulled downward, and watched as the five mermaids had converged on her and were snickering with amusement as Mimi struggled to hold her breath.  
  
'I'm going to drown. . . they're going to kill me. . . ' Mimi thought as she couldn't hold the air in any longer. Bubbles exploded from her mouth as she let the precious oxygen leave her lungs. She felt darkness start to overcome her as she struggled, then a strong pair of arms pulled her before she blacked out.  
  
"C'mon, Mimi. . . you have to breathe. What were you five thinking? She's human, she can breathe in water as well as I can, and you KNOW I can't!" Matt scolded as he laid Mimi's wet limp body on the sand. The five mermaids looked away with jealous green eyes. Matt lightly tapped Mimi's white face, but got no response. Was he too late?  
  
'I won't be able to forgive myself if I let this girl die. . . ' Matt thought as he leaned down and breathed into Mimi's mouth, then pumping her stomach gently. Seconds later, Mimi coughed, and water erupted from her lungs. She sat up and embraced Matt tightly, crying.  
  
"I didn't know I wasn't welcome here, and they. . . . they drug me under. . . . and I called for you, but you must not have known where I was. . . and. . . and I couldn't. . . I couldn't fly! And-" Mimi babbled. Matt put his fingers to Mimi's lips and silenced her.  
  
"It's okay. You're alright now. I've got you. The girls were just jealous. And they're going to apologize now, right?" Matt soothed, smoothing Mimi's sopping hair and rocking her back and forth as she shivered. He pulled her closer to him and tensed as she buried her face into his neck.  
  
'What is going on inside me? Why does she make me feel so. . . different?' Matt thought to himself as he tensed. Mimi felt him tense and looked up into his eyes. She saw confusion written on his handsome face, and she backed away slightly.  
  
"We're ever so sorry, we didn't know you couldn't breathe." The blonde mermaid said sarcastically, the others nodding in agreement. Mimi nodded weakly and watched as the mermaids dove beneath the water and vanished from sight. Mimi started to get up, but found herself weak and wobbly. Matt jumped up and caught her as she started to collapse.  
  
"Come on, let's get you home and into some dry things. I have some clothes that belonged to my mother here." Matt said quietly as he took Mimi into his arms and flew out of the lagoon. On the trip home, Mimi leaned her head against Matt's neck once again and fell asleep. Matt glanced down at her as best he could and sighed. He'd have to talk to Kari. She'd know what to do about the feelings he was having.  
  
After Matt brought Mimi home unconscious for a second time, he waited outside his room where Kari had changed Mimi into some dry clothes and put her in Matt's bed. She came out and wiped a strand of brown hair from her young face. She noticed Matt's expression didn't have the normal happy go lucky appearance, but more of a perplexed one.  
  
"Matt. . . is something wrong?" Kari asked, sitting next to the older boy. Matt nodded and Kari put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You're wondering why you're feeling different, aren't you? I noticed it when you brought her here, you couldn't keep your eyes off her." Kari whispered, her cinnamon eyes twinkling with knowledge.  
  
"Is something wrong with me? Has she. . . afflicted me with something?" Matt asked, growing concerned. Kari laughed, making Matt laugh nervously.  
  
"No! You like her! When your heart skips a beat and you don't know how you lost your breath, then you know you're falling for her." Kari replied. Matt sighed, realizing that he did indeed like Mimi a lot.  
  
"You're right. And I have to tell her right away." Matt said, standing up and moving toward the bedroom. Kari stopped him with her slender arm and looked at him seriously.  
  
"Matt you can't! I know why you brought her here, she's our new mother. Her purpose is only to take care of the ones who had no one to take care of them before. She's here for us." Kari said, motioning to the sleeping children scattered around the tree house.  
  
"You're right. . . I can't distract her from her purpose here. She's our mother now. Thank you for helping me see that." Matt said, becoming serious as he walked into Tai and TK's room and took a spot on the floor for his bed. Kari sighed and walked over to Matt's room and laid down on the floor beside Mimi.  
  
'I hope you know how to handle this, Matt.' Kari thought as she drifted to sleep.  
  
The bright morning light awoke Matt as he opened his blue eyes and squinted. He sat up slowly and stretched, looking around the room. He noticed no one was in the small tree house, which was a rarity. Suddenly he felt someone's hands close in over his eyes and he tensed. Slowly he reached his arm up and traced a smooth hand up to a petite shoulder and then a soft face. He took the mystery person's hands off his eyes and turned around to find himself face to face with Mimi, who was dressed in an old fashioned blue dress with long sleeves and lace around the collar and cuffs. Her hair was tied back with a faded blue ribbon, and she was smiling sweetly at Matt.  
  
"Good morning, Matt." Mimi said, sitting down beside the youth. Matt smiled in return and let go of Mimi's other hand when he realized he was still grasping it in his own. He blushed and looked away shyly as Mimi smiled.  
  
"You look beautiful today, Mimi. My mother's dress is perfect on you." Matt complimented. Now it was Mimi's turn to blush. She opened her mouth to speak, but Matt cupped her face in his hand and touched his lips to hers gently. For a moment the world stopped spinning, and the only people left were Matt and Mimi. Matt backed off and looked at Mimi, who was still sitting with her eyes closed in front of him. She opened her eyes slowly and Matt found a fountain of relief flood through his veins when she smiled broadly at him. He leaned in to kiss her again, but was interrupted by TK, who ran into the tree house yelling. Matt leapt to his feet and ran out of the room, Mimi close on his heels.  
  
"Matt! The Indians have Kari and the others! I got away! They won't give them back until we send the princess back to them!" TK gasped, struggling for breath. Mimi knelt down and held the child in her arms, comforting him softly.  
  
"Hook has her. . . " Matt said darkly, his eyes narrowed and cold. Mimi stood with TK in front of her and touched Matt's shoulder. Matt turned to her and touched her face again.  
  
"I have to go save the princess. They'll hurt the others if I don't. Stay here with TK, we'll be back before sunset, I promise you." Matt stated. Mimi opened her mouth to protest, but found Matt had leapt out the window and was flying at a great rate toward a woods where a plume of black smoke rose lazily into the air. Mimi sighed and took little TK into her arms and sat down in an old rocking chair to put him to sleep.  
  
*Uh-oh! Several things aren't going right! Matt didn't listen to Kari's advice, so what could happen next? And the Lost Boys with the Indians. . . that's not good, especially if they don't have the princess in the first place! Can Matt save the day? Will he be able to be with Mimi when she's not meant to be there for him? Find out in the next chapters!* 


	4. Chapter 4

*New chapter, everyone be happy! Anyway, in this chapter, Matt goes to the camp, and Mimi has an interesting conversation. Questions will be answered, but before anything can be done, something else happens, and. . . well read it! Yeah, you'll know what happens if you simply read it. Then send out a review, I like those! Later!*  
  
Fairy Tale Shmairy Tale  
  
Matt soared above the clouds, trying to keep his cover as he made his way to the Indian camp. His mind was reeling from the kiss he had shared with Mimi, thoughts both good and bad spinning around his brain.  
  
'What was I thinking? Kari said it wasn't a good idea, but I . . . . I just couldn't help it! Curse these feelings! I don't understand why she's making me this way! And now I have to go save the Lost Boys and Kari . . . . if any of those kids are hurt . . . . ' Matt thought, his blue eyes going from confused to frightened to angry in a matter of seconds. Reaching the outskirts of the Indian camp, Matt settled down in a tree with thick leaves and watched as the Indians danced around the Lost Boys and Kari, who were tied up to a totem pole.  
  
"You bring back Princess Tiger Lilly!" The chief ordered the frightened children. Tai looked up at the chief and smirked, his brown eyes defiant.  
  
"We don't have your silly old princess! So you better just let us go!" Tai snapped. Before the chief could reply, Matt flew in front of the kids and received a cheer of excitement from them.  
  
"Chief, Captain Hook has your daughter. We didn't take her, why would we? You know me, I am a boy of my word. Let them go, and we'll retrieve Tiger Lilly for you." Matt said, running a hand through his blonde hair as he spoke. The chief thought about Matt's proposition, and then shook his head.  
  
"No good. Have daughter back by sunset, or Lost Boys get it." The Chief declared, pretending to slit his throat. Matt could tell that this was a serious matter, and turned to the tied up children and reassured them.  
  
"Talk to them, Kari. I'll be back soon." Matt whispered as he flew away.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the tree house, Mimi put TK into his bed gently, wiping a strand of flaxen hair from his cherubic face. Sighing, she turned to leave, but heard TK whisper something in his sleep.  
  
"Goodnight, mother." TK whispered softly, shifting onto his side as he slept. Mimi wondered if TK was dreaming of his own mother, then passed the remark off as just that. She walked out onto the deck of the tree house and gazed out over the thick jungle surrounding her. It was truly a beautiful place, but she was beginning to miss her own home and her own family. Sighing once again, she walked through the large rooms of the house and finally noticed a scrap of knitting and set to working on it.  
  
"Good work, my sweet. Now that no one is at the tree house, and Matt is distracted, tell me exactly where it is, so I can set my trap." a man with short black hair and dark eyes said evilly, scratching his scruffy chin as he laughed. He was tall and wore a red coat that hung to his shoulders and a white dress shirt. Black boots with golden buckles finished off his look. He motioned to another man who was dressed in a striped shirt and red pants, who brought a map over to him and his companion.  
  
"Here you are, Captain Hook. The map of Neverland, right here. I have it." The bumbling blonde said, scrambling to get the map to his captain. Captain Hook snatched the paper from the man and muttered a few curses toward the man before setting it on the table.  
  
"There we are, Sora. Show me the way to Matt's tree house. I want this to be unexpected. We'll take this . . . . this Mimi off your hands, I promise ye this." Captain Hook said, charming the little fairy as she dipped her feet daintily in the ink and began to mark the trail to the tree house. Hook rubbed his hands together with ecstasy as he watched the tiny little being lead him straight to her own friend's demise.  
  
'Amazing how jealousy works. . . ' the captain thought to himself. Sora stopped and made a circle with her feet at the location of the tree house.  
  
"Excellent! My dear Sora, you have proven yourself two things. The first is an excellent navigator." Captain Hook said. Before Sora could think, a large glass ball was trapping her against the table. She struggled to free herself, but to no avail. Captain Hook leaned down and looked at the fairy with amusement.  
  
"The second is a very silly little fairy." Hook finished, laughing heartily as he walked away. Sora sat down on the wooden table with her head in her hands, sobbing and cursing her stupidity.  
  
Matt flew over the water, searching for a sign that Tiger Lilly had been left out on a rock to survive the rising tide. He knew the little girl couldn't swim, and he also knew Captain Hook wouldn't go to much effort to dispatch his victim. The blonde flew to the cove, where inside he could barely see. Suddenly, there was a bright light flowing in from an open ceiling. It seemed Matt had flown into a giant bowl of sorts. He peered around and saw little Tiger Lilly perched on a rock, crying quietly as the water lapped at her feet.  
  
'This is too easy. . . ' Matt thought as he flew to the girl, who leapt to her feet when she saw him.  
  
"Matt. . . you come save me?" Tiger Lilly asked, hope filling her dark eyes. Matt nodded and let the girl jump onto his back. He easily plucked the princess from the jaws of death, and decided to go to the tree house before returning to the Indian camp to get the Lost Boys and Kari back.  
  
"Matt! You're back! And you must be the princess. . . " Mimi said, uncertain as to why a stranger was in such a secret place. Tiger Lilly nodded and hugged TK, who was by that time awake and quietly playing with a toy.  
  
"I came to get you and TK to go to the camp with us. Now let's go, we don't have much more time." Matt said, taking Mimi's hand and leading her and the others out the door and toward the Indian camp.  
  
"Matt! You found her!" Joe exclaimed as Matt flew in with Mimi, TK and Tiger Lilly. The Indians released the children, and everyone rushed to their respective party with happiness and relief.  
  
"You took long enough!" Izzy proclaimed, wiping sweat from his brow and mocking fright. Mimi hugged Kari, and then watched as the chief approached Matt.  
  
"You save Tiger Lilly. You are man of word. I give you my daughter as wife." The chief stated, handing his child's hand to Matt. Matt just stared as Mimi's mouth opened wide, and she took off into the forest. Kari noticed that Matt didn't see Mimi's departure, and followed the girl into the woods. She found Mimi crying at the foot of a large oak tree and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Please don't cry." Kari whispered. Mimi looked at Kari and feigned a smile, but found herself crying more.  
  
"I can't stop crying, Kari. I'm. . . I'm falling for Matt. And I'm so confused about his actions, and why none of the Lost Boys age, but he does. . . and you. . . I just don't know!" Mimi wailed. Kari sat down on a fallen log and motioned for Mimi to sit with her.  
  
"I know this is hard, but I'm going to try and make it as easy as I can for you. You were brought here to be a mother to all of us. Matt included. That's why he brought you here. Things went bad when he started having feelings things for you. It wouldn't be good for our new mother to have a relationship with one of her new children. So I advised him to not pursue anything. His actions are simple. . . he's got a the mindset of a thirteen year old. He hasn't matured like you have, or I have. As his body grows, his mind still stays in a state of youth. He doesn't know how to be seventeen. That's why Sora has been trying to stop his aging. As for me, in four years I will have to leave. That is, unless I stop aging as well. Does any of that make sense?" Kari spouted. Mimi looked at Kari with frustrated eyes.  
  
"He brought me here to be a mother? I'm seventeen! I'm not old enough to mother someone, let alone six people!! When were you all going to let me in on this? I can't stay here! I need to go home!" Mimi cried, frightened as she got up and ran. The ribbon fell out of her hair, and a wave of chestnut flew after Mimi as she ran back toward the tree house. Kari sighed and walked back to the Indian camp.  
  
"Matt. . . " Kari yelled over the loud party that had started while she was away. Matt was wearing a ceremonial headdress and war paint, and was dancing along with the other boys, who also were wearing war paint. Matt stopped and walked over to the side with Kari, his blue eyes filled to the brim with happiness.  
  
"What? Where's Mimi?" Matt asked, finally noticing the girl was gone. Kari sighed, her rusty eyes sad.  
  
"She knows everything. About her role here, and how you and she won't be together. And she says she's going home." Kari said quietly. Matt frowned and took the headdress off.  
  
"She doesn't know the way home. . . I have to talk to her." Matt said, determined. He took off into the air and sprinted home as fast as he could fly. Kari gathered the rest of the Lost Boys and began slowly walking back to the tree house.  
  
Matt walked into the tree house and found Mimi gathering the clothes she had worn to Neverland into a small canvas bag belonging to Tai.  
  
"You know, that bag is Tai's." Matt said quietly, startling Mimi. She let a single tear fall from her eyes, and Matt's heart began to ache.  
  
"You didn't tell me what you planned on using me for." Mimi said, walking around the tree house and straightening up things. Matt ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
"You wouldn't have come. I just wanted you to see what a beautiful life you could have!" Matt said, becoming frustrated.  
  
"And kissing me. . . knowing that it couldn't be. . . knowing that I felt something for you. That was so low." Mimi added, her own frustration becoming evident. She raked her hands through her hair and held them there for a moment before walking around the house once again. Matt followed her, his eyes pleading.  
  
"Did you not think I wanted to kiss you too? I may not be as mature as you are, but I know when something feels right. On several occasions I felt the urge to kiss you, to hold you in my arms and just be with you. I noticed you the moment I came to Odaiba!" Matt yelled, his blue eyes icy.  
  
"You noticed I'd be a good slave to pick up after you until I died. . . well that's not my plan. I'm leaving." Mimi retorted, walking past Matt and toward the door. Matt grabbed Mimi's arm gently and pulled her back to him. His eyes locked with hers, and for a moment, they could do nothing but glare at each other, defiant.  
  
"You don't know the way home." Matt whispered, his voice low.  
  
"I'll find it myself. You're not going to keep me here." Mimi snapped, her voice soft. Matt shook his head and looked away for a moment, then gathered Mimi into a passionate kiss.  
  
Mimi's mind was doing flip flops. 'He's trying to trick you! But. . . but you don't want him to stop. . . don't let him stop. . . ' Mimi's mind screamed. Mimi pushed her tongue into Matt's mouth, to Matt's astonishment. He gasped, making Mimi smile as their tongues danced.  
  
'Mimi. . . Mimi get a grip on yourself! He's fooling you into staying!' Mimi's mind cried. Mimi realized this, and suddenly pushed Matt away from her roughly.  
  
"You're doing it again! Trying to seduce me into forgetting about home so you can make me your slave! Well forget it, Matt, I'm through with your charm. Goodbye." Mimi cried, running out the door. Matt started after her, then stopped and looked to the ground, his heart shattering.  
  
"You don't understand. . . I don't want to trick you, I want to be with you. No matter what. . . " Matt whispered before retreating to his room.  
  
Mimi left the tree house and felt a strong grip around her mouth. She couldn't cry out, but in the dim light of a lantern, she saw the children and Kari, bound and gagged with miserable looks on their faces. Mimi was bound and gagged as well before being hauled away from their home.  
  
"Excellent. Now I have Matt right where I want him." Captain Hook laughed evilly as he led the pack of pirates away with their loot.  
  
*Okay, that's the end for now! Told you bad things were happening! And what about poor Sora? Read the next chapter to see what happens.* 


	5. Chapter 5

*Okay, here's where things start getting super bad. You thought it was bad when Matt and Mimi fought? No no no. . . wait until you see what happens to Matt, and what Hook's plans are with Mimi and the Lost Boys/Kari!*  
  
Fairy Tale Shmairy Tale  
  
Matt flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help that he brought Mimi here for one sole purpose. He also couldn't help falling in love with her. Wait, what was he saying? She'd been in Neverland, in his life, for two days and he was falling in love. . . or was he? Frustrated, Matt scowled and sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees. His blue eyes were confused as they stared at the knitting on the floor. His heart did flip flops since the moment they made eye contact. He knew it was something, but he wasn't certain it was love.  
  
"Why is this happening! I can't sit idly by and let her get away. I have to find her, tell her I'm crazy about her." Matt said aloud, rising to his feet.  
  
Meanwhile, Sora flew at a fantastic rate of speed toward the tree house. If she didn't get there in time, Matt would be dead, and it would be her fault. She only wanted Mimi out of the way so she could have all of Matt's attention. She didn't mean to have things go so wrong. After finding out that Captain Hook had deceived her and was going to blow the tree house and Matt up, Sora struggled with all her collective might and broke the glass prison she was trapped in. Now she was racing to beat the clock and save Matt's life. Her short red hair whipped behind her as she soared through the woods she knew so well toward the secret home she occupied with her friends.  
  
"Sora! Come on, you have to help me find Mimi. She's left, and I. . . I love her!" Matt cried as Sora flew in, exhausted. She collapsed on the table and panted, signaling to Matt as he busily paced around the tree house.  
  
"What are you doing, Sora? I can't understand you, you're shaking too much. . . " Matt said, stopping to watch as Sora tried to explain what was happening. She convulsed and put her hand to her chest, desperately trying to calm down. Suddenly there was a loud ringing, and Matt turned around to find the sound, but came face to face with darkness.  
  
Mimi struggled against her captors as they tied her and the others to the main sail post on the mighty ship. Captain Hook watched with triumph in his eyes. Now not only had he gotten rid of Matt forever, he had also attained a new mistress for the ship. A loud, earth shattering explosion was heard, and Hook began to laugh loudly. Mimi turned her head and watched as the man laughed so hard tears threatened to fall.  
  
"Do you all know what that sound was? That was the sound of your leader being blown to bits!" Hook said, his voice booming victoriously. The younger children began to cry quietly, and Kari felt her legs collapsing under her. Mimi stared toward where a huge dust cloud was forming and gasped.  
  
"No. . . " Mimi whispered, tears coming to her eyes. Captain Hook walked over to Mimi and grabbed her face roughly with his hand. He stared into the frightened girl's teary brown eyes and smirked.  
  
"I take it you fell in love with the lad. Well that's too bad because he is no more! You will now sign your life over to me. My mistress you shall be until your dying day, or these children shall perish." Hook threatened, letting go of Mimi's face and untying her. She looked at Kari, who looked back with desperation in her eyes.  
  
"I will die before I let you do that, Mimi." Kari said defiantly. A chorus of children's voices mixed with Kari's as the other boys agreed. Mimi nodded, sadness gripping her frame. She turned to Hook and stared him in the face with pure hatred.  
  
"I choose death. We all do." Mimi stated, her face filled with a mix of sadness and anger. Hook laughed evilly and pushed Mimi over to a couple of scraggly pirates.  
  
"Prepare her. I'm going to make an offer to these other imbeciles before they throw their lives away." Hook demanded, turning from Mimi to the children.  
  
"Sora. . . where are you?" Matt asked, pushing through the rubble that was his home. He located Sora hidden safely under a bowl and picked her up. She had tears running down her face, and explained the whole situation to Matt using the signs they had developed. Matt nodded, his eyes narrowing when she mentioned her jealousy of Mimi. Then she told him of Hook's plan, and he started crawling toward where the door used to be.  
  
"I forgive you Sora, and I'm sorry I didn't pay more attention to you. But right now, we have to save everyone. Now let's go." Matt cried, pushing through the rubble and out into the clear night sky. Sora followed and flew with Matt toward the pirate ship where all of her friends were held captive.  
  
Mimi stood on the edge of the ship's plank, a metal ball tied securely to her ankle with a piece of rope. Tears stained her face as she looked at her friends one last time.  
  
"I will give you one more chance, Miss Mimi. Be mine, or die." Hook said, his voice low and menacing. Mimi shook her head defiantly, trying her best not to cry.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm going to keep these kids and use them on my ship anyway. We sail after I dispose of you, and they will never see this cove or anything else for that matter again." Hook hissed, walking out onto the plank and lowering himself to Mimi's eye level, his nose pressed against hers.  
  
"I won't be yours. I will always belong to Matt." Mimi whispered. She spat in Hook's face, and he lost his composure.  
  
"Insolent wench!" Hook yelled as he shoved Mimi into the water. She screamed and made contact with the cold water, holding her breath in a desperate attempt to live.  
  
Matt flew down at the edge of the water by the ship, and turned the corner just in time to see Mimi splash into the water below. His eyes widened, and he dove in after her, trying to locate her in the dimly lit atmosphere. He brushed against Mimi's struggling body and looked into her desperate eyes, which were beginning to close as she lost consciousness. He pulled out his dagger and sawed through the rope, bringing Mimi to the surface as fast as he could. He dragged her back to land and pumped her stomach, trying to get life to circulate through her veins.  
  
"Come on, Mimi. . . " Matt said as he shook the limp girl. Sora stood nearby, tears running down her face. Matt opened Mimi's mouth and breathed into it, then pushed on her stomach once again. Suddenly the girl jerked and began to cough, water spewing from her mouth. Matt turned her onto her side as she coughed up clear water and sobbed. She embraced Matt and buried her head in his neck.  
  
"I'm so sorry. . . " Matt whispered, holding onto the girl as if she's vanish if he let go. Mimi looked into Matt's clear blue eyes and smiled weakly.  
  
"I have to tell you something. . . after we save the others. Hook's planning on setting sail right now with them on board!" Mimi replied, getting up with Matt's help. Sora flew into the air and covered the couple with her fairy dust, and they held hands and sped toward the ship to recover the children.  
  
Meanwhile, on the ship, Hook was shoving the children around and making them mop the floors while the men prepared to shove off. He'd washed all the dust off the children, preventing them from flying away. TK tripped over a bucket, and the four year old began to cry loudly. Hook walked up to him and roughly picked him up, holding the little boy in the air by his shirt.  
  
"Shut your trap, boy! You're a pirate now, and pirates don't cry." Hook demanded. TK wailed louder, frightened beyond anything. Kari stepped up to Hook and threw her mop down, picking TK out of his hands.  
  
"You will never touch this child. Or any of us, for that matter. We will work on this ship, but we will not be tormented." Kari said, flaring with anger.  
  
"Well aren't you a spicy little thing? I'll teach you to undermine me." Hook said darkly, raising his hand to slap the young girl. TK buried his head into Kari's shoulder, and Kari closed her eyes, waiting for the blow.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Matt yelled as he touched down beside Kari and TK, pushing them gently away. Hook smiled with amusement for a moment, then glared.  
  
"Who told you that you were allowed to survive my trap? I'll have to teach you a lesson." Hook said, drawing his sword and advancing on Matt. Matt dodged the pirate easily, soaring up into the air to Mimi and Sora, who were safely standing on the main sail's post.  
  
"Do your thing, Sora." Matt instructed. Sora nodded and flew by the children, giving them back their ability to fly. At once, they dashed away into the safety of the open air.  
  
"Blast you!" Hook screamed, furious that his plan had backfired so badly. Matt whipped the cannon around so it faced the deck of the ship. He lit the fuse and smiled, his blue eyes filled with sparkle.  
  
"No, Hook. Blast YOU." Matt said simply, taking off and flying as fast as he could. He grabbed Mimi and soared into the clouds where the others were sitting and watching with a look of wonder on their youthful faces. The cannon went off, and the ship trembled as it filled with water. Within minutes, the ship had sunk, and Captain Hook was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hooray!" the children cried as they flew about, celebrating the victory and their freedom. Matt hugged onto Mimi and smiled when she leaned on him happily.  
  
"Now what were you going to tell me?" Matt asked, his blue eyes moving from carefree and happy to serious and worried. Mimi grinned and kissed Matt on the lips lovingly.  
  
"I wanted you to know. . . that I love you." Mimi said. Matt smiled a wide smile and kissed Mimi back passionately, ignoring the children around him pretending to throw up.  
  
"That's the best news I have heard all day." Matt replied, looking deep into Mimi's chocolate eyes before leaning in to kiss her again.  
  
*Okay, it's rushed, but happy nonetheless! There will be a chapter, maybe two left after this, depending on the feedback I get about the end. If there is a need for a true epilogue, then I will gladly write it! Thanks!* 


	6. Chapter 6

*This is possibly the end, that is unless people want to see how things turn out even after the fact. Please send a review, I would love to hear your thoughts, good and bad alike! Thanks!*  
  
Fairy Tale Shmairy Tale  
  
Matt wrapped Mimi in a soulful kiss as the children cheered over their freedom. The couple parted, their faces just inches apart. Sora flew in between them and made some gestures to Matt, whose eyes widened.  
  
"Absolutely! That's the second best thing I have heard all day!" Matt cried, leaping to his feet and pulling Mimi up with him. He was beaming broadly, his eyes filled with happiness.  
  
"What did Sora tell you?" Mimi asked, curious. Matt's reaction was of pure joy, and she wondered what could possibly be so good. Matt circled his arm around Mimi's waist and looked down on her with a smile wide enough to circle Neverland.  
  
"She did it, Mimi! Sora has figured out how to keep me young forever! I don't have to leave Neverland! And neither do you, my love!" Matt cried, hugging Mimi tightly. Mimi was stunned; she would never see her family again if she stayed in Neverland.  
  
"Matt. . . I have to go home. My family. . . they're everything to me." Mimi whispered. Matt stopped hugging Mimi and parted from her slightly, his eyes filled with confusion and hurt.  
  
"You don't want to stay here with me?" Matt asked, a hint of the child within coming to the surface in his quavering voice. Mimi felt a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"I want to be with you more than anything. But I have a family that loves me in Odaiba, and leaving them without them knowing where I was, if I was safe. . . . well I just couldn't do that. I'm so sorry. . . " Mimi replied. Matt nodded slowly, letting the information sink into his mind. He took Mimi's hand and sadly smiled down at her.  
  
"Then I will take you home. We all will, right guys?" Matt said, looking to the children. They had all become silent when they heard Mimi wasn't going to stay, and now looked forlornly at the young girl.  
  
"We'd love to. Besides, I have yet to see any place outside Neverland." Kari said, trying to keep herself from sounding too gloomy. The other children nodded, trying to smile through their sadness. Mimi took Matt's hands in hers and looked at him with a longing stare.  
  
"I wish there was some way we could be together." Mimi said quietly, the tears flowing freely. Matt wiped the stream from Mimi's cheek and sighed heavily.  
  
"I do too, love. I do too."  
  
The group flew in silence toward the world where Mimi had originated. The same world all the children had originated. All eight of them touched down in a small alley beside a well lit street. All was calm out in the sleeping city. Not a soul was awake. Sora flew up to Mimi and perched herself on Mimi's shoulder. She made some gestures, which made Matt smile.  
  
"She says she's sorry for being so terrible to you. She wants to be friends." Matt said. Mimi grinned and nodded to the fairy, who flitted with delight. Everyone smiled happily, then Matt took Mimi's hands and sighed.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye, then. Know this. . . . I will always love you." Matt said, tears brimming in his crystal blue eyes. Mimi could stand no more and started to sob loudly. The children crowded around Mimi and Matt, enveloping them in a strong hug. Tai suddenly released from the hug and spoke.  
  
"I don't want to go back." Tai said plainly, causing the group to look down at the child in amazement. Izzy and Joe also stepped away like Tai and nodded.  
  
"I don't want to go back either." Joe stated, his voice firm.  
  
"I want to stay here. This is home." Izzy whispered. TK ran over with Kari to the others and started laughing.  
  
"I wanna stay too, Matt!" TK cried, looking at Matt with desperate eyes that matched his brother's. Kari nodded, her cinnamon eyes filled with emotion. Mimi and Matt looked at each other, then at the children.  
  
"You know, I'm sure there are families who would adopt these children. They could have a wonderful life here filled with the love they deserve. Mothers who can take care of them and love them as their own." Mimi said quietly, watching Matt's face for some sort of sign. He smiled softly and nodded to Sora, who showered the children with her fairy dust.  
  
"Watch this. . . . " Matt whispered, almost silently. Mimi held onto Matt as the dust settled on the children, and all of them except Kari began to age rapidly. A sudden flash of white light emitted from the Lost Boys, and Mimi shielded her eyes with Matt's shoulder. Matt leaned his head down to Mimi's to cover his eyes, and when they looked up, the couple saw an amazing sight.  
  
"Oh my. . . . oh my goodness!" Mimi said, wonder filling her voice. There before them stood the Lost Boys, Kari, and Sora. The boys were all ten years older than they had been moments before. Tai was now tall with messy brown hair and mature deep brown eyes. His face was better defined, and Mimi admitted he was a handsome young man.  
  
"I've been waiting so long to look as old as I felt!" Tai said, grinning like an idiot. Beside Tai stood Joe, who was taller than Tai and had medium short blue hair. He too looked more defined, and sophisticated than he had previously.  
  
"I feel like a new man. . . a real man!" Joe said happily, smacking Izzy's shoulder heartily. Izzy was staring at his hands in amazement, and he ran one of them through his spiky red hair. He wasn't as tall as the other two, but he certainly had grown. Now he was Mimi's height and was silently making sure the whole experience was real.  
  
"Matt!" a slightly deep voice called. Matt and Mimi looked to see an almost identical version of Matt run up to them with big blue eyes. He looked to be about fourteen years old, and was pulling Kari behind him as he ran.  
  
"TK!" Matt cried, embracing his baby brother for the first time without kneeling to pick him up. Tears were in the brother's eyes as they talked like adults for the very first time in a long time. Mimi grinned as Kari held TK's hand and motioned that they were together.  
  
"That was fast!" Mimi gushed to Kari, who smiled.  
  
"I always knew he would end up being my one and only. I prayed for the day he would grow up, especially after I outgrew him. Today is my day, and we are ever so happy!" Kari responded, clutching TK's hand in hers. TK wrapped his free arm around the small girl's waist and grinned as the group gathered around and began to talk excitedly.  
  
"Ahem!" a feminine voice rang out. The group of teenagers turned around to see a tall redheaded girl with short hair and rust colored eyes standing before them. She grinned and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Well, aren't ya gonna say hi to your old friend Sora?" Sora asked, laughing as she spoke for the first time. Everyone cried out in joy and rushed to the girl, who had become human like they were.  
  
"How did you do this?" Matt asked, incredulous. Sora smiled and sighed softly.  
  
"Fairies of Neverland were to bring children to the island and let them live there for eternity. If all the children under the fairies care decided to go back to their homes and grow up, then the fairy can do just that. The hitch is, they also grow up. . . literally. I'm as human as the rest of you now!" Sora explained. Kari stepped forward, a sheepish look on her face.  
  
"Sora. . . can you explain to me how I got to Neverland? How did I end up being your charge?" Kari questioned. Sora's smiled faded slightly as she took Kari's hand in hers.  
  
"Long ago, before you were born, we didn't make children leave Neverland until they left their teen years. A fairy had two charges, a young man and a young woman, who aged despite attempts to stop it. They fell in love, and became with child. During the birth, the mother perished. You were born a healthy little thing, but your father had turned twenty during the pregnancy and was sent away before you were born. So we kept you here in Neverland, helping you when you needed help, and sending you to Matt when he was brought there. This is why we send the children home if they age, and that's why I was trying so desperately to keep you and Matt from aging. I was terrified you two would fall in love. . . " Sora explained. Kari nodded, a tear forming in her eye. TK took her other hand and squeezed it gently, and Kari leaned back against the boy's chest.  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry about us, Sora. We're home now, and I don't know about Kari, but I found the one I love." Matt said, kissing Mimi on the lips gently.  
  
"Well guys we better be going home now. . . " Izzy stated. The teens looked around, bewilderment and fright crossing their faces.  
  
"And where do you propose home is?" Joe asked. Mimi smiled and walked with Matt to the end of the alley.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa sat on their sofa sadly, thumbing through pictures of their daughter in silence. Tears fell from the woman's eyes as she remembered the night her daughter disappeared without a trace. For the two days after, her husband had been beating himself up over the entire ordeal, blaming his stubborn parenting for Mimi's disappearance.  
  
"I just didn't want to lose another child. . . ." Mr. Tachikawa muttered. Mrs. Tachikawa nodded, understanding why her husband had been so strict. She knew the whole story behind her husband's youth, and the child he had never known before. Suddenly the door opened, and Mimi burst in with Matt and the rest of the group.  
  
"Mimi!!" Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa exclaimed, leaping to their feet and hugging their child to them happily. The others stood and watched the happy reunion without speaking, allowing the trio to hold each other for several minutes.  
  
"Who are these people? Where have you been?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked, motioning to the group standing before them. Mimi ran a hand through her chestnut hair and sighed loudly, wondering where to begin.  
  
"Sora? Is that you?" Mr. Tachikawa suddenly blurted, noticing the redhead in the back of the group. Sora stepped forward and nodded, and Mimi's father sank to his seat.  
  
"Shawn. . . I have brought you someone I would like you to meet. This is Hikari, your daughter." Sora said, bringing Kari to the front with her. Mimi and the others gasped as Kari shook with nervous excitement.  
  
"Hikari. . . Kari. . . that's what your mother always wanted to name you." Mr. Tachikawa whispered, tears forming in his rust colored eyes. Kari began to sob as she ran to her father and embraced him.  
  
"Daddy. . . I've dreamed of this moment for my whole life." Kari cried. Mimi and Mrs. Tachikawa huddled down with their newest family member and shared tears with the newly reunited father and daughter.  
  
"Matt. . . this means we're brothers. . . dating sisters." TK said, a silly smile plastered on his face. Matt watched the family and smiled as he put his arm around his baby brother's shoulders. It seemed like the perfect fairy tale ending. . . .  
  
*Okay, if you want that as the end, then don't review. If you want a true epilogue to see what happened to everyone, please send out a review. Thanks!* 


	7. Chapter 7

*Okay, I have been asked to finish this with a true epilogue, so here it is! Five years later, we find out what has happened to everyone, who loves who, and what they ended up becoming. I hope you like this!*  
  
Fairy Tale Shmairy Tale  
  
Five years is a lot of time. A lot happens in that amount of time, and the children of Neverland had made a lot of things happen. After spending a week with the Tachikawas, the six other children were put in touch with foster families who adopted them as their own children. The summer before school began, all but Mimi enrolled in summer courses and quickly caught up to their age groups. It had helped that Matt and Sora knew some things and had been teaching the children for some time.  
  
Joe graduated high school a year after his return. He enrolled in the local university to take classes in the medical field. Now, at the age of 23, Joe was entering graduate school in hopes of becoming a pediatrician afterward. He moved to America, where he met another young graduate student named Audrey. After a couple months of dating, they moved into a small apartment in Boston Massachusetts.  
  
Izzy was a happy 21 year old at the same university Joe had attended for his undergraduate education. He had taken to school best of the children, advancing through his classes with ease. He was in his fourth year of college, finishing his degree in computer science after graduating high school at the age of seventeen. He too was seeing a young lady named Piper, and they lived across the hall from each other in the dorms. They'd been together since the first day of college, finding a common bond with the fact that they were the exact same age, down to the day. Piper was a linguistics major who had met Izzy during freshman orientation. They'd been stuck together like glue ever since.  
  
Tai and Sora were both 22 years old and entering their fourth year of college as well. Tai had become quite a sensation as a soccer player, earning a scholarship to the college of his choice. Sora earned a academic scholarship to the University of Sidney, which she accepted. Tai also decided to enter the University of Sidney, and the two of them rented an apartment just off campus. After the first two years of being friends, they began dating, and married after their twenty second birthday. The ceremony was small, set in the countryside of Australia. Autumn leaves fluttered about the small field where they were wed. It couldn't have gotten any better.  
  
TK and Kari started dating right after the return from Neverland. Now at 19, the couple was attending college in Hong Kong and living in an apartment on campus. TK was going into political science, while Kari decided to become a kindergarten teacher. They were engaged after they graduated high school, and planned on marrying quite soon. TK worked part time at a United States embassy, while Kari worked in a school for the deaf.  
  
Matt and Mimi had married at age 20, and two years later the couple was expecting their first child. Mimi went to college to pursue a career in communication, while Matt started a band named Evermore. The couple lived in a nice house in the suburbs of Odaiba. They were married in a small church in the countryside in May. Mimi spent the night prior to the wedding working on the floral arrangements in the church, and the reception hall to make sure it was perfect. On the day of the wedding, the sun was shining brightly in the afternoon sky, beaming through the stained glass windows perfectly. It was a beautiful ceremony, with over two hundred guests attending. Matt and Mimi spent a week in Honolulu Hawaii for their honeymoon before Matt had to leave to go on his first tour with Evermore. Since then it had been nothing but marital bliss, and with the coming of their first little one any day, Matt and Mimi couldn't be separated at any time. They were joined at the hip.  
  
Kari stood in front of a tall mirror, admiring the dress she and Mimi had picked for her wedding. She loved the fact that she and Mimi were sisters, and since she found out the news five years before, they'd never gone a day without speaking to each other. They weren't sisters by blood; Mimi's mother had her when she was sixteen years old. But they were a family nonetheless. Now Mimi watched as Kari twirled gracefully, her perfectly curled locks flowing from her head as if in slow motion. Mimi rubbed her extended stomach and grinned.  
  
"I'm so excited, Mimi. In less than an hour, I'm going to be Mrs. Takeru Takaishi!" Kari gushed, her rust colored eyes shining like rubies.  
  
"I'm happy for you, Kari. TK's a lucky man to have you." Mimi replied, rubbing her stomach again. A dark look crossed her face, but she hid it from her sister.  
  
'I'm not going to ruin her day. . . ' Mimi thought as she adjusted her bridesmaid dress gently and putting the nausea she was feeling behind her. Sora walked into the small room and grinned, checking her matching dress in the mirror.  
  
"This is truly the happiest day of my life!" Kari cried, grabbing her bouquet and sighing happily. Sora and Mimi smiled, but the sound of the prelude interrupted their thoughts.  
  
"We better get going!" Sora squealed, leading Kari up to the church. Mimi followed, pushing the wave of nausea down as best she could. Once at the door, Sora joined Tai and Mimi joined Matt, who were dressed in identical black tuxes. Matt's blonde hair was combed down, and his azure eyes sparkled as he took Mimi's arm in his.  
  
"Just think, two years ago, this was us. Now look where we are." Matt whispered as Tai and Sora started through the door, walking down the aisle and taking their places. Mimi felt a dull ache in her stomach, but ignored it, sending a weak smile toward her husband.  
  
"Are you alright? Is it the baby?" Matt asked, concern dripping from his voice. Mimi was due any day, but had decided to go on with the ceremony anyway.  
  
"I'm fine, baby. Let's go watch our siblings get married." Mimi said, faking a smile and walking with Matt down the aisle, past the guests, and to their places. TK stood at the altar, sweat glimmering on his face. Matt smiled at his little brother and winked at him.  
  
"Trust me, TK. If you can make it past today, you can make it through everything." Matt whispered. TK smiled, squeezing his hands together nervously. The music struck a chord, and Kari began her walk down the aisle, her parents leading her proudly. TK gasped at the sight of his bride, who was dressed in a strapless white gown that flowed off her gracefully. A fragile veil crowned her head, covering her face barely. She walked to TK, who took her hands and stared at her in wonderment.  
  
"Dearly beloved. . . " the pastor began.  
  
During the wedding, Mimi stood across from Matt, watching him every now and then. Their eyes would meet, and they'd smile with so much love for one another. Mimi knew she had found what she had always wanted, and couldn't imagine her life being any better. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and she grimaced. Matt noticed this and mouthed to her if she was okay. Mimi nodded, but Matt's face showed much concern.  
  
"I do. . . " TK said, repeating his vows to Kari and slipping the ring onto her slender finger. Mimi felt another pain and gasped, collapsing to the floor. All eyes, including Kari and TK's turned to Mimi.  
  
"Mimi!" Matt cried, running across to his wife, who was holding her stomach in pain. Kari also rushed to her sister, who was cradled in Sora's lap by then. The guests remained seated, not knowing what to make of the scene. Matt lifted Mimi into his arms and turned to walk away, but stopped and turned again to face his brother.  
  
"We'll see you two after you're married." Matt said quietly. Mimi grimaced again, and started crying softly.  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined your wedding, Kari." Mimi whispered. Kari felt a tear roll down her cheek as she shook her head.  
  
"You didn't ruin my wedding, sister. Now go have your little one. I love you!" Kari said, smiling broadly as Matt carried Mimi out of the hospital quickly, Joe following behind them.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Matt. . . . I thought I could stand it." Mimi sobbed as Matt sped to the hospital. Joe was in the backseat with Mimi, holding her hand as she did her breathing.  
  
"Don't worry, love. No one's mad at you." Matt reassured Mimi, driving as fast as he could to the hospital. They came to a screeching halt at the admittance gate, where a nurse Joe had called en route was waiting for them with a gurney.  
  
"I love you! I'll be with you in a moment!" Matt cried as Mimi was wheeled into a room, the door closing. Later, a doctor walked out and located Matt and Joe, who were sitting outside the room in their tuxes.  
  
"She's almost ready, Mr. Ishida. Would you like to scrub up and be there?" the doctor asked. Matt nodded, and the nurse who had been attending handed Matt some paper scrubs and a little cloth hat to put on. Matt hurriedly threw on the garments and ran into the room to find Mimi, clothed in a hospital gown. Her hair was tied up, and she was sweating lightly. She smiled as Matt ran in and took her hand.  
  
"I love you so much, Matt." Mimi said, obviously exhausted. Matt grinned and kissed her lips passionately.  
  
"I love you too. I can't wait to see our baby." Matt replied. Mimi nodded, her eyes showing her excitement through the pain.  
  
Kari and TK ran through the hospital hallways, still dressed in their marriage clothing. They'd rushed the pastor through the rest of the wedding, and before running out of the church with Tai, Sora, Izzy, Piper and Audrey, told everyone to go to the reception and that they'd be along shortly. Now they had found Joe and were waiting outside the delivery room doors.  
  
"She's only been in there an hour. But the doctor said when she came in she was already pretty much ready to give birth." Joe explained.  
  
"She had to have been in labor for long before the wedding!" Izzy exclaimed.  
  
"She didn't want to let me down. . . " Kari mused as TK held her close. Tai and Sora stood together with Izzy and Piper, eagerly awaiting the news on their friends.  
  
"You all have come such a long way." Audrey said, motioning to the group. Joe smiled and kissed her cheek. He'd told her the story of his childhood, and how he had grown up in a matter of seconds.  
  
"We sure have. It's been some fairy tale." Joe replied. Everyone smiled, then turned their attention to the doctor as he walked out with a smile on his face.  
  
"It's over, and she's doing fine." He stated simply, walking down the hall with his nurse at his side. Matt walked out the door with a tightly bound bundle wrapped in white. He was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"It's a boy! Matthew Westley Ishida!" Matt exclaimed. The group erupted in cries of happiness, and Matt uncovered the little bundle, exposing a mass of chestnut brown hair. Matthew was staring at everything with clear blue eyes matching his father's. He looked a lot like Matt, except his hair was obviously the same brown as Mimi's. Matt beamed proudly as he showed off his new son, then ushered everyone into the room where Mimi laid peacefully, a weary smile on her face. Matt handed her the baby, and snuggled close to her as everyone jabbered happily.  
  
"Well, TK and I need to get back to our reception. We just wanted to see you all, and we'll be in touch after the honeymoon!" Kari said after a few minutes of cooing over her new nephew. Mimi and Matt nodded and waved as the newlyweds walked out of the room.  
  
"We should all probably go too. Let's give this new family some alone time." Tai added, taking Sora's hand and leading her out. Joe and Izzy followed suit, leaving Mimi and Matt alone with their new son.  
  
"He's perfect." Mimi said, looking down at the little boy with wonder in her eyes. Matt looked down at Matthew as well, a happy smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you." Matt whispered. Mimi looked up at him with curious brown eyes.  
  
"For what, Matt?"  
  
"For being my fairy tale." Matt replied as he leaned down and kissed Mimi lovingly.  
  
*So it's over! I hope you all liked it, because I truly had a good time writing it! Now if only you would click on that little review button and tell me how I did. . . . * 


End file.
